


Worthy — Достойна

by Synant



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Neuro in hell, Partnership, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Найти партнёра — редкость, особенно для представителя Суда. Когда Нейро возвращается в Преисподнюю в довольно потрёпанном виде, он уже знает, что ему предстоит ответить на вопросы и выслушать осуждение в свой адрес. Каким же будет его оправдание? А оправдание его будет звучать так: «Я нашёл партнёра».





	Worthy — Достойна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463802) by [Elizabehta_Beilschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt). 



> Thank you for permission!

Шагая в пасть того низкопробного демона, он не думал, что попадёт _прямиком_ в Императорский Дворец.

Правда. Думал, что окажется где-нибудь в одиноком поле или заброшенном здании, которые по большей части и составляют преисподнюю, исцелится с помощью крохотной доли миазмы и вернёт свою задницу обратно в _её_ измерение — дело пяти минут.

Но Судьба, или чем бы это ни было, решила сыграть с ним злую шутку.

— Ногами вернулся! — услышал он крик с вершины башни, находящейся от него в паре метров.

Он прищурился и глянул на идиота, который обозначил его нежеланный приход, желая провалиться на том самом месте, где стоял. Ему не нравилось внимание. Оно привлекало лишь придурков. Нейро, одному из самых могущественных демонов, пришлось занять должность судьи в довольно юном для демона возрасте, хотя он совершенно к этому не стремился. И он хватался за любую возможность, чтобы избежать выполнения своих обязанностей — ища любые загадки в Преисподней.

Он _ненавидел_ возвращаться сюда; в это абсолютно обычное и безвкусное место. Он не напрасно рисковал своей жизнью, раз за разом поднимаясь на поверхность и мирясь с нехваткой воздуха для дыхания. Люди на поверхности были просты и управляемы, они оставляли каждое своё решение на Суд высшего демона, а тот, кто сидел на пьедестале, называл отсутствие инициативы «Судьбой».

Нейро глотнул воздуха и скривился, не обнаружив ни одной интересной загадки поблизости. Скучно. Поскорее бы уйти отсюда.

— Добро пожаловать, Нейро-сама, — поздоровалась женщина, демон-собака, судя по ушам на макушке и одежде прислуги. На ней было что-то похожее на кимоно, что-то, украденное из другого мира в ту пору, когда демоны ещё частенько выбирались на поверхность. Тогда кто-то из них даже приравнивался к богам. Времена правления клана Токугава давно прошли, но Императорский дворец в стиле Эдо неизменно напоминал об этом. Именно поэтому тот, перед кем он должен был предстать, называл себя Императором, а не «Королём».

Он едва слышно выругался. Это займёт много времени.

  
* * *

  
— Вы утверждаете, что добровольно поднялись на поверхность и оставались там до последней капли демонической энергии? — один из демонов Суда высмеял его рассказ.

Сейчас над ним проходил своего рода суд — он ушёл в _её_ мир без предупреждения. Представители этого Суда, чинно расположившись в своих креслах, окружили его со всех сторон. Нейро стоял лицом к Императору. Тот сидел, небрежно подперев голову рукой, и глаза его выдавали скуку — но внимательно слушал, Нейро в этом не сомневался. Хоть тот сейчас и выглядел совсем неподобающе Императору, он не был идиотом. Он хотел знать о своих подчинённых всё и получал то, что хотел.

— Я знал, что ты безрассуден, мальчишка, но это… — насмехался всё тот же нахальный демон.

— Достаточно, — Император поднялся, и комната в одночасье словно застыла. Нейро не двинулся с места, стараясь держать все свои эмоции под контролем. — Скажи мне, дитя, что побудило тебя, могущественного демона, совершить это?

  
Глаз Нейро нервно дёрнулся при обращении «дитя», но он спокойно ответил:

— Еда, сэр. Я пожиратель загадок, а здесь их нет.

— Не пытайся увильнуть, — Император окинул его цепким взглядом. — Я внимательно слушал твой рассказ о мире людей, но нахожу в нем несоответствия. Я спрошу ещё раз: почему ты позволил довести себя до такого состояния? Мои судьи не совершают подобных ошибок.

Нейро медлил с ответом. Он знал, о чём спрашивал Император. Конечно же, знал. Но не хотел притягивать к ней лишнее внимание, не так, и точно не тогда, когда он не имел возможности защитить её от этих идиотов.

Он закрыл глаза. Нейро не мог солгать Императору, иначе любая возможность вернуться исчезнет навсегда.

— Я нашёл… своего партнёра. Там, на поверхности. В человеческом обличии, — наконец сказал он, стараясь быть как можно менее точным в формулировках.

— Партнёра? — послышался шёпот.

— Демон?

— Невероятно!

— Абсурд!

Но ни он, ни Император не слушали. Нейро был пригвождён к месту взглядом Императора, уверенный, что тот буквально читает его мысли, ища любую информацию о загадочном партнёре.

Острые уши Императора двигались туда-сюда, прислушиваясь к гаму в Суде, а возможно, и к чему-то, чего никто не мог услышать. Возможности Императора были никому неведомы, кроме его — отсутствующей на этом суде — половины.

— Ответь мне ещё на один вопрос, дитя, и я решу твою судьбу, — сказал Император, замолкая и ожидая, когда судьи заткнутся. — Оправдывает ли этот _партнёр_ такой риск?

Нейро аккуратно взвешивал свой ответ. По законам демонов партнёр мог быть как второй половиной, так и слугой. Партнёр был тем, кому полностью доверяли, не лгали, тем, кто оставался таковым вечность. Для демона его калибра партнёр значил намного больше; будучи Судьей, он — лицо Императора, его доверие означало и доверие Императора. Партнёр Судьи не мог быть признан одним членом суда, не мог быть выбран столь спонтанно. Но Нейро, как всегда, обошёл все протоколы.

Была ли Яко достойна?

Он не решился бы на это, если бы было иначе.

— Да. Она — оправдывает, — ответил он с ухмылкой. И зал взорвался гневными криками судей.

  
* * *

  
Он стоял и смотрел на только что открывшийся портал в мир людей, в _её_ мир, вспоминая об условии, которое Император озвучил, чтобы он мог вновь увидеться со своим партнёром.

— Через какое-то время ты должен будешь привести её сюда, для проверки. В этот раз ты смог проигнорировать все протоколы, но я не позволю недостойному человеку находиться в моём измерении. Её должны испытать, и если она пройдёт проверку, получит место твоего ассистента в моём Суде, — перед тем, как развернуться к выходу, он сделал паузу и, окинув Нейро всезнающим взглядом, усмехнулся, — или кого-то ещё, если захочешь.

Нейро знал, на что намекает Император, но ему было всё равно. Об этом можно подумать и позднее, когда она будет с ним. И тогда он решит, кем _его_ партнер должен для него стать.

Сейчас у него были дела и поважнее.


End file.
